My Immortal
by 0oDebbyo0
Summary: Two-shot. Louise est une fille tout ce qui a de plus normal. Pas pour lui.


_Salut tout le monde!!!_

_Certaines d'entre vous le savent sûrement, j'écris une fic Twilight depuis pas mal de temps, et elle aura bientot une suite. Pour me changer les idées, j'ai décidé d'écrire quelque chose de très différent, vous verrez par vous-mêmes ^^_

_C'est un Two-Shot que je classerais entre T et M, sans aucun personnage de l'histoire originale. L'histoire est celle d'une rencontre entre un vampire et une humaine, mais ca n'a absolument rien à voir avec le genre de rencontre amoureuse de Bella et Edward. J'ai essayé de rapprocher le style d'écriture vers Goethe plutôt que Meyer, ça devient un peu commun les histoires à l'eau de rose par ici..._

_Il y aura donc 2 chapitres, ce sera la même histoire vue par le vampire, et par l'humaine. Les deux chaps seront des songfics basées sur des chansons de Evanescence, comme le titre de la fic. J'espère que ca vous plaira, bisous et à ++++_

_Au fait, tout est à SM, sauf ce qui est à moi..._

* * *

**Sweet Sacrifice**

* * *

Je lançais un regard désespéré vers le ciel. Les nuages qui masquaient les étoiles n'étaient pas ces boules cottoneuses qui annonçaient une fraîcheur printannière, non. Ils étaient d'épaisses masses noirâtres, menançantes, qui laissaient se déverser sur Londres une pluie froide et abondante. Je détestais le mois d'Octobre, en particulier en Angleterre. Les pluies incessantes, le vent glacé qui balayait la plaine, le climat humide qui traversait les vêtements, et la nuit qui tombait si tôt...Tous les inconvénients de l'hiver y étaient réunis, sans les charmes romantiques de la neige, ni des fêtes de Noël.

Il était exactement dix-neuf heures lorsque je passais les portes de mon université. C'était une batisse haute et imposante. Les immenses portes d'entrée étaient ouvertes en permanence et laissaient entrer aussi bien les courants d'air glaçant d'hiver que la chaleur étouffante du mois d'Août. Le batiment était entièrement fait de ces briques rouges complètement _cliché_, et sur les murs de l'entrée trônaient les différentes coupes et récompenses des étudiants de précédentes générations.

J'ai montré ma carte étudiante à l'accueil, et suis sortie de l'enceinte de l'établissement. Contrairement à la plupart des étudiants, je ne vivais pas à la résidence universitaire. J'étais arrivée de France, seule et sans famille, quelques semaines plus tôt. Heureusement, grâce aux système de petites annonces, je n'avais pas tardé à trouver une colocataire pour partager le loyer onéreux de mon misérable appartement. Les étudiants avaient souvent recourt à ces moyens pour économiser le peu d'argent que le paiement de leurs études leur laissait.

J'avais la tête dans les nuages, lorsque je sentis mon téléphone vibrer. Comme toujours, je l'avais rangé dans mon sac. Comme toujours, il devint introuvable dès que j'y plongeais la main. Je dus arrêter de marcher et m'accroupir, abritée par l'avant-toit d'une boutique. J'ouvris alors la besace de cuir dans laquelle je stockais à la fois mes affaires de cours et mes effets personnels. Comme toujours, il fut impossible de mettre la main dessus avant que la personne ne raccroche. Je jurais pour moi-même, et une passante se retourna en prenant un air outré. J'aurais dû le faire en français, pensais-je! J'ouvris le clapet du mobile d'un coup sec. Un appel manqué: Katy. C'était ma colocataire. Je la rappelais immédiatement.

"- Allô?" Appela-t-elle de sa voix enrouée. Elle était grippée depuis presque trois jours.

"- Katy, c'est Louise. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" M'inquiétais-je. J'étais d'un naturel assez soucieux et angoissé, plus pour les autres que pour moi-même.

"- Je viens de finir le sirop pour la toux, tu peux m'en prendre s'il te plaît ?" Demanda-t-elle. Elle vidait les bouteilles et les boîtes de médicaments plus vite qu'une vieille toxicomane, et cela me préoccupait assez. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour prendre des calmants, ou même du paracetamol !

"- Bien sûr, pas de problème." Assurais-je. Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement à travers le combiné.

"- Tu rentres à la maison bientôt ?" Demanda-t-elle encore. Je jetais un regard bref à la montre Piaget qui ornait mon poignet gauche depuis mon dix-huitième anniversaire.

"- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque, mais je passerais te donner ton sirop avant d'y aller. De toute façon, je dois passer prendre la voiture." Précisais-je. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup conduire cet engin. J'avais passé mon permis en France, et cette manière de conduire à l'envers ne m'inspirait aucune sûreté.

Nous raccrochâmes, et j'empruntais immédiatement une ruelle pavée, qui mènerait plus rapidement à notre appartement. J'étais dans les vieux quartiers de Londres. Plus personne n'habitait dans ces coins, mis à part les plus fauchés. Les rues étaient moites, mal éclairées, et rappelaient ces films d'horreurs mettant en scène le terrible _Jack l'Eventreur_. Je resserais mon manteau autour de ma taille, pas vraiment rassurée. J'avais toujours été aussi peureuse, bien que rien d'effrayant ne me soit réellement arrivé. J'avais peur de ce que je voyais à la télévision, de ce qu'on lisait dans la presse, de ce que disaient mes parents...De ces choses dont on pensait toujours qu'elles ne nous arriveraient jamais.

C'était d'ailleurs pour vaincre ces craintes puériles, et prouver à mes proches que j'étais devenue adulte, que j'avais choisi de poursuivre mes études à l'étranger. Ici, je n'avais personne à qui j'étais vraiment attachée. Personne pour qui je comptais réellement. Personne qui appelerais Interpol si je ne venais plus prendre mes cours à la fac. Personne. J'étais bel et bien seule. Katy m'appréciait, mais nous ne connaissions pas encore vraiment, et nous ne faisions que nous croiser. De plus, il était rare qu'elle passe une nuit entière à notre appartement. C'était une grande fêtarde, et sans être cruelle, de petite vertu.

Le détour par la pharmacie ne fut pas long. Le sirop qu'elle m'avait commandé coûtait la peau des fesses, mais bien heureusement, il était en vente libre. Le pharmacien du quartier avait plus ou moins l'habitude de nos visites, et m'accorda un crédit jusqu'au lendemain. C'était une homme de petite taille, maigre et dégarni. Le genre dont on pensait souvent qu'il avait passé sa vie à faire des essais douteux dans un laboratoire. Peu importe, il était souriant et aimable, de quoi me faire oublier tous ces préjugés idiots.

Enfin, j'arrivais au bas de notre immeuble. Ce n'était pas à proprement dire un immeuble, mais plutôt une très ancienne maison, divisée en plusieurs minuscules appartements. Katy et moi devions même partager notre lit, tant l'appartement était petit! Quant à la salle de bains, les douches quotidiennes tenaient plus du calvair que d'un réel plaisir. En revanche, nous n'avions pas de voisins, ce qui limitait les risques de mauvaises rencontres dans la cage d'escaliers. Escaliers que j'empruntais à l'instant même, en direction du second étage. Notre porte, dont la peinture verte avait visiblement fait son temps, était la seule sur le palier.

Je glissais la clef dans la serrure, et utilisais ma hanche, en donnant un coup sec, pour ouvrir. Il aurait sans doute fallut huiler les charnières, mais ni Katy ni moi ne nous sentions des âmes de bricoleuses. J'entrais, me retrouvant dans notre hall. Sur ma droite, un placard mural servait à pendre nos vestes et déposer nos sacs. L'aspirateur et la serpière s'y étaient également fait une place, à défaut d'en trouver une ailleurs. Sur ma gauche, une porte. Derrière, la fameuse salle de bains, qui servait également de petit coin. Pas très pratique lorsque quelqu'un a une envie pressante pendant que l'autre prend sa douche.

A seulement deux mètres de moi, le hall s'élargit pour se métamorphoser en _salon-salle à manger-cuisine_, la seule autre pièce de la maison. Ce n'était pas très grand, et contenait principalement six choses. Une table et ses tabourets bon marché. Un canapé rapiécé. Un télévision achetée d'occasion. Un réfrigérateur qui servait également de congélateur. Une cuisinière. Une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, et entre autre sur une maison du même style, sur le trottoir d'en face. Ce n'était pas du grand luxe, surtout par rapport à ce que j'avais connu chez mes parents, mais est-ce que deux étudiantes de dix-huit ans avaient besoin de plus ?

"- Salut Louise !" Me héla Katy depuis le sofa. Elle tenait une grande tasse de porcelaine tout près de son visage. "Je t'ai fait du café."

"- Merci. Je t'ai apporté le sirop." L'informais-je en posant sur la table le petit sachet de plastique blanc à l'effigie de la pharmacie.

J'enlevais mon écharpe et mon manteau, et allais les déposer dans notre penderie de fortune, avec mon sac. Saisissant la première pince que je trouvais dans la salle de bains, je relevais mes cheveux épais du mieux que je pouvais. La chaleur de cette pièce me laissait sans oxygène, après le climat glacial des rues de la capitale. De retour dans le salon, je me dirigeais automatiquement vers la cafetière et me servis une tasse généreuse. C'était moi qui avait inicié Katy aux joies de la caféïne, elle qui n'avait connu que le thé. Je m'asseyais à son côté, tout en gardant mes distances pour ne pas attraper ses microbes. Elle fixait la télévision, mais le son était au plus bas, et il était impossible de distinguer le moindre mot du film en noir et blanc qu'elle regardait.

"- Tes parents ont appelé, aujourd'hui." M'informa-t-elle soudain. J'ouvrais de grands yeux. Il était plutôt rare qu'ils appelent, en particulier parce que je le faisais moi-même plusieurs fois par semaine. "Ils veulent que tu les rappelles." Précisa-t-elle.

Essayant de masquer mon inquiétude, je saisissais notre téléphone fixe, sur le plan de travail. Nous tenions à avoir une ligne téléphonique, car les appels pour la France me seraient revenus beaucoup trop cher. Katy s'en servait également pour appeler ses parents, au maximum une fois par semaine, vers le Pays de Galles. Le téléphone était un de ces modèles obsolètes, avec fil et tout le tralala. Je composais fébrilement le numéro que je connaissais par coeur. Une tonalité, puis deux, puis trois. Je commençais à faire claquer ma langue d'impatience, lorsque la voix de ma mère résonna.

"- Louise?" Appela-t-elle. Sa voix semblait plus détendue que la mienne.

"- Maman, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?" Demandais-je à mon tour, sans plus cacher ma panique. Je l'entendis soupirer.

"- Rien de grave, chérie. Ton père et moi voulions simplement t'avertir qu'il part en voyage d'affaires demain soir, et que je l'accompagne. Nous allons au Mexique, il sera difficile de te donner de nos nouvelles!" S'exclama-t-elle, sans être réellement enthousiaste. J'étais soulagée, bien que l'idée de m'enchantait pas vraiment.

"- Combien de temps partez-vous?" Interrogeais-je, plus ennuyée que curieuse. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement l'idée de les savoir à l'autre bout de la terre, qui plus est sans savoir s'ils allaient bien.

"- Quinze jours, mon poussin." Elle glissait ces surnoms maternels chaque fois qu'elle voulait me faire avaler une trop grosse pilule.

"- Très bien. Prenez soin de vous, alors, et passez de bonnes vacances." Elle acquiesça faiblement, et nous finîmes la conversation après quelques cérémonies habituelles et pas vraiment intéressantes.

Je soupirais en raccrochant le combiné, et saisissais à la place un petit paquet rouge et blanc, dont j'étais dépendante depuis trop de temps. Katy me lança un regard desespéré, mais je secouais la tête. Hors de question que je la laisse fumer, alors qu'elle était malade. Je partais donc seule vers la fenêtre, que j'ouvrais en grand. Le grand air happa mon visage, faisant voler les quelques mèches folles de ma coiffure de bohème.

"- Ta mère t'as dit quelque chose d'important?" S'inquiéta Katy, toujours blottie sur le canapé. Je secouais faiblement la tête.

"- Ils partent juste en voyage, pour deux semaines." L'informais-je. Elle éclaircit alors la gorge prise.

"- En parlant de cela, Yuri doit passer me chercher dans la soirée. Je passerais probablement la fin de semaine chez lui et Jeff." Murmura-t-elle. Je me retournais, sourcils froncés.

"- Quoi ? Mais tu es malade!" M'écris-je, outrée. Comment pouvait-elle être si irresponsable ? Elle haussa les épaules, prenant des airs de fillette à pardonner.

"- Je sais, mais c'était prévu depuis un bout de temps, et puis tu sais comment est Yuri..." Supplia-t-elle. Je soupirais dans ma gorge, et me recentrais sur le paysage, peu amène.

_It's true, we're all a little insane  
But it's so clear  
Now that I'm unchained_

Oui, je savais comment était Yuri. Un étudiant immigré de sa Russie natale, grand beau et musclé, qui n'avait aucun mal à mener ma colocataire par le bout du nez. Il l'avait rencontrée dans une fête, dans une des résidences des cercles étudiants de l'université. Katy était grande, mince, avec de jolis cheveux blonds et une bouille de bébé. Il n'a pas résisté à son charme, et a fait agir le sien. Seulement, malgré tout ce qu'elle racontait, Katy avait des sentiments pour cet inconnu, et elle qui d'habitude faisait tourner les têtes, se retrouvait maintenant membre du harem d'un coq.

Je soupirais encore une fois, déçue, et portais la cigarette à mes lèvres. Je fis craquer le bout rouge d'une allumette contre la bande noire. J'admirais la flamme dorée une seconde, puis l'approchais du tabac. J'aspirais une longue bouffée, et savourais la fumée qui infiltrait mes poumons déjà meurtris. J'avais été piégée trop jeune par la cigarette, comme par bon nombre d'autres choses. A dix-huit ans, je croulais déjà sous des regrets de quincagénaire. Le sentiment de culpabilité était inné chez moi, au même titre que la paranoïa.

M'occupant tant bien que mal, et peu désireuse de poursuivre ma conversation avec Katy, j'observais le décor londonien qui s'offrait à moi. La façade de l'autre maison, à seulement une dizaine de mètres de la nôtre, était grisâtre. Le temps et les habitants y avaient laissé leur trace, décroutant la façade. Une girouette de bronze tournoyait follement, au gré de la bise, à côté d'une antique cheminée. Je détaillais une nouvelle fois le caractère cliché de la scène, lorsqu'un mouvement attira mon attention, en bas, dans la rue. Une silhouette haute et svelte s'abrita dans l'ombre d'un petit pont de pierre, qui servait de passerelle entre deux maisons. Le temps de cligner des yeux, et le phénomène avait disparu.

A peine eus-je fini ma cigarette, que déjà je devais quitter l'appartement. Ma vision étrange m'avait glacé le sang, mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais du travail à la bibliothèque. J'étais une grande habituée de cet endroit. L'espace, l'authenticité et le calme qui y régnait était des qualités que j'appréciais particulièrement. Cette atmosphère de réflexion, et cette soif de culture qui courait le long des murs me fascinait. J'aimais y rencontrer des gens férus de France ou de Littérature, avec qui je pouvais débattre en chuchotant. Pourtant, je ne me faisais jamais accompagner dans mes recherches.

"- Tu ne seras pas là quand je rentrerais?" Supposais-je, toujours en rogne.

"- Erm...Non, je ne pense pas. On se croisera peut-être sur le campus?" Hasarda-t-elle.

"- Uh uh..." Murmurais-je, peu amène.

Sans un mot de plus, je sortais de chez moi. Là où mes traces de pas étaient restées, sur les marches, l'ardoise glissait. Une fois dehors, les vents chargés de pluie me surprirent à nouveau. J'avais décidément du mal à me faire à ce pays, bien que je l'aimais énormément. Il était indiscutablement plus facile d'aimer un endroit figé sur une carte postale! Je marchais le long du trottoir, de grands pas hatés. Mes talons résonnaient sur les dalles polies par le temps, et j'avais du mal à ne pas laisser toute mon attention se concentrer sur ce bruit. Finalement, je marcherais à pieds.

Quelque chose brûlait mon dos, qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les intempéries. Je me retournais par réflexe, persuadée que quelqu'un me suivait. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas tort. Je ne l'ai fixé qu'une demi seconde, avant de me retourner à nouveau. A priori, c'était un homme, grand et mince, totalement vêtu de noir. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort. Il ne marchait que quelques mètres derrière moi, et d'un pas si léger que je ne l'entendais pas dans le brouhaha de la pluie. Dès lors, je voulus sans cesse me retourner pour vérifier s'il était toujours là, mais je n'osais jamais. Quelle impolie j'aurais fait de le reluquer de cette façon!

J'augmentais la cadence, et fixais mes bottes. Mon parapluie tremblait dans mon poing, juste au-dessus de mon crâne. Je voyais le sol pavé défiler au rythme de mes pas. Je sentais mon coeur qui ne se calmait pas, et plusieurs scénari de meurtres barbares se mirent en scène d'eux-mêmes, dans mon esprit. Si je ne voulais pas paraître ridicule ou folle à lier, je ne pouvais ni courir ni me retourner. Peut-être que téléphoner serait une bonne solution? Malheureusement, lorsque je fis une tentative douteuse pour l'attraper dans mon sac, je m'aperçus qu'excepté mes jambes, aucune partie de mon corps ne désirait obéir à mon cerveau.

Tout à coup, je pénétrais dans l'ombre du petit pont, celui que j'avais observé de la fenêtre. Là, une théorie m'effleura l'esprit. Et si l'ombre de tout à l'heure, et l'homme qui me suivait en ce moment même, était la même et unique personne? Haute, fine, et sombre, la silhouette correspondait parfaitement au profil! Peut-être même qu'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe, d'un étudiant dément qui m'avait déjà remarquée à l'université? Peut-être qu'il me traquait personnellement, et qu'il attendait notre isolement sous le pont pour agir? La peur redoubla en moi, vrillant le peu de présence d'esprit qu'il me restait alors.

Comme pour matérialiser mes pires craintes, une main se posa sur mon bras gauche. Déstabilisée, surprise et terrifiée, je lâchais machinalement le parapluie, qui roula au sol sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je découvris alors la personne à qui appartenait cette main. Comme je m'en serais doutée, c'était lui, l'homme qui me suivait. A cet instant, j'aurais pu hurler, me débattre, et surtout m'enfuir. Mais c'était impossible! Non seulement sa poigne ne me laissait pas d'autre choix que de rester sagement à sa mercie, mais en plus, j'étais totalement paralysée. Curieusement, ce n'était pas par la peur -bien que je fusse encore terrorisée- mais plutôt par une puissance qui semblait me dépasser...

_Fear is only in our minds  
Taking over all the time  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time_

Tout aussi curieusement, je m'adonnais soudain à une observation détaillée de cet individu. J'avais dit un homme, mais à y réflechir deux fois, ce serait plus un garçon. Peut-être seize ans, mais plutôt dix-sept. C'est du moins ce que disait son corps. Il était grand, mais pas tant que ça, tout compte fait. Un mètre quatre-vint cinq environ, je supposais. En revanche, il était aussi mince que je l'avais jugé, chose accentuée par le trois quarts noir et le pantalon de costume sobre qu'il portait. Ses cheveux étaient également sombre, et tombaient en mèches désinvoltes sur son front et ses oreilles.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui m'intrigua le plus. Son visage était incroyable. Sa peau étaient d'une paleur presque translucide, inimitable et hors du commun. Elle mettait en valeur les dessins parfaitement symétriques de ses sourcils, ses yeux noirs et profonds, cernés de poches grisâtres, ses pommettes hautes décolorées, son nez fin et ses lèvres pleines. Ses traits étaient doux comme ceux d'un enfant, pourtant il avait la prestence de celui qui a vu naître le monde. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant apparaître une dentition d'une blancheur et d'une régularité qui frôlaient l'absurde.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain_

Mon regard essayait d'échapper à l'intensité du sien, mais cela était encore impossible. Il était effrayant, certes, mais plus que tout, fascinant. Cet être qui n'était presque qu'un enfant se permettait de m'arrêter dans la rue, et dégageait ce charisme insolent que les hommes politiques les plus rodés lui auraient envié. La terre s'arrêta de tourner pendant ces trois secondes où, sous son emprise, je me laissais aller à des pensées admiratives et phylosophiques. Jusque là, j'haletais comme un lapin poursuivi par des renards, mais soudain, je stoppais carrément ma respiration. Il ouvrit alors la bouche.

"- Tu as mis du temps à redescendre, Louise, tu m'as fait me languir. Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que je t'avais fait peur, et que tu ne reviendrais pas..." S'amusa-t-il.

Des dizaines de répliques se formèrent dans mon esprit, mais j'étais devenue incapable de les formuler concrètement. Si sa vision était extraordinaire, ce n'était rien en comparaison du son de sa voix. Quelque chose de pas tout à fait surprenant, mais de presque émouvant trônait dans ses paroles. Son timbre était chaud et grave, mais il donnait à chaque syllabe des reflets feutrés. Son anglais était parfait, les mots coulant les uns après les autres, portés par des intonnations suaves et veloutées.

Je n'ai pas répondu, mais ça n'a pas semblé le surprendre. Il n'attendait pas qu'on lui donne la réplique, ou bien il était habitué à couper le souffle des personnes à qui il adressait la parole. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'offusqua pas de mon impolitesse. Enfin, tout est relatif, car en matière de bonnes manières, agresser une inconnue dans la rue n'est pas vraiment un comportement prescrit. Mais comment ne pas pardonner ses erreurs à un être si parfait? Son physique et sa voix étaient tellement envoutants que je ne m'étais même pas étonnée qu'il sache mon prénom sans qu'on ne se soit jamais rencontrés!

Sans faire aucun effort, il me tira vers la voute de pierres grises qui formait un mur à ma gauche. Il eu l'air de posseder une force inouïe, inattendue d'un corps svelte comme le sien, et de n'en utiliser qu'un dizième pour trainer mon corps comme une poupée de chiffon. Mon dos heurta la pierre froide et humide avec une violence douloureuse, le choc m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise et de souffrance. Un sourire étira ses lèvres rosées, et une sensation étrange malmena mon estomac. C'était à la fois séduisant et effrayant, un peu comme ce sentiment pervers qu'entretiennent certains catholiques envers leur diable.

"- Tu n'es pas comme les autres, Louise...Tu es tellement...Attirante..." Souffla-t-il.

J'eus l'impression qu'il se parlait davantage à lui-même. De toute façon, ces mots n'avaient plus aucune consistance pour moi, je ne les comprenais pas. J'avais d'autres choses en tête, car maintenant, nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre que je pouvais sentir son haleine. Son souffle rare et régulier battait contre ma bouche et mon visage, me laissant humer son parfum. Ce n'était comparable à rien d'autre. Une senteur fraiche et énormément sucrée, sûrement la matière la plus désirable qui soit. Le caractère hypnotique de cette odeur était si fort, que je fus bientôt enivrée au point de perdre la raison.

Sa joue glissa contre la mienne, et bientôt je sentis son souffle caresser le creux de mon oreille. Un frisson remonta ma colonne vertebrale, et je trouvais à mon tour cette attirance quasi insupportable. Je respirais fort et d'une façon ridiculement précipitée, à tel point que j'en rougissais de honte. Mon coeur se mit à battre aussi fort que s'il s'apprêtait à imploser, et je sentais son rythme effréné résonner dans des parties de mon corps où il n'avait absolument rien à faire.

Nos bustes collés serrés, sa main droite trouva sans mal le chemin de ma hanche, qu'il encercla avec la même puissance que précédemment. Nos bassins se touchèrent, s'appuyèrent un contre l'autre, s'imbriquant presque parfaitement. Son autre main pris mon visage, son pouce maintenant ma pommette et le reste de ses doigts recouvrant ma joue et une partie de ma mâchoire. Je fus saisie par le froid de sa peau, contrastant affreusement avec la chaleur brûlante et hormonale de la mienne.

Je n'eus pas plus le temps de réfléchir avant que nos lèvres se touchent. Encore une fois, la sensation était étrange et complètement inconnue. J'avais pourtant eu pas mal de petits amis, lorsque j'habitais en France, et j'avais franchi le pas plus d'une fois...Pourtant, rien n'était comparable avec les réactions que mon corps présentait en ce moment même. Ses lèvres froides et amères comme le marbre étaient animées par une excitation qui les rendait douces et fébriles. Le sang bouillonait dans mes veines au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enhardissait. Il traça les contours de ma lèvre inférieures de sa langue fraiche et humide, puis, après encore quelques secondes d'échanges libidineux, me laissa reprendre ma respiration. Je prononçai d'une voix brisée le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit.

"- Pourquoi?" L'interrogeais-je. Loin de le surprendre, de le gêner ou même de provoquer une quelconque réflexion, ma question le fit à peine sourire.

"- Hélas, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre. Tu crois être ma victime, mais je suis moi-même la proie de mes sens et de ma nature. Si explication il y a, tu ne l'obtiendras que plus tard, lorsque tu seras ailleurs et qu'il sera trop tard." Murmura-t-il en ne cessant de picorer les alentours de ma bouche de baisers mouillés. Encore des phrases énigmatiques, bien trop complexes pour l'état second dans lequel je me trouvais.

_You poor sweet innocent thing  
Dry your eyes and testify  
You know you live to break me - don't deny  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
Sweet sacrifice_

 Nos baisers durèrent encore une minute. Une minute délicieuse, salvatrice, et tellement courte. C'était comme si j'avais vécu près de dix-neuf ans, dans le seul but de connaître cette minute. De tout mon coeur j'espèrais que chaque personne sur terre connaitrait un jour ce moment. Un instant pendant lequel le monde n'est plus monde. L'économie peut bien s'écrouler, le tiers-monde peut bien avoir soif, des enfants peuvent mourir sous les bombes ou la maladie, on s'en moque éperdument. Un moment de pur égoïsme, si intense qu'on ne ressens même aucun remord. Je savais que ces baisers se finiraient mal, car cet homme n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Mon instint de survie et mon intuition féminine me hurlaient qu'il était mauvais, et je les croyais volontiers, mais en toute franchise, quel doux sacrifice!

 Nos langues se délièrent, et il passa son visage contre ma gorge. Un râle effrayant et presque bestial lui échappa, et je réalisais soudainement que c'était justement cela, sa bestialité, qui m'effrayait et me passionait à la fois. Il chuchota quelques mots contre mon cou, que je compris mal. Il dit que c'était difficile et douloureux, et son souffle devint alors plus lourd sur ma peau. Son corps s'appuya plus franchemnt contre le mien,et je me trouvais écrasée entre le garçon de granit et le mur de pierre. J'avais du mal à respirer, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes...

Car un instant plus tard, quelque chose de bien plus important se passa. Quelque chose qui était hors de ma portée, et qui pourtant nécessitait toute mon attention. Sa main droite quitta ma cuisse, pour rejoindre l'autre et entourer ma nuque. Il maintenait mes jambes flageollantes à la seule force de l'appui de son bassin contre le mien. Son haleine traversa mes lèvres, comme s'il insufflait de l'air à un inconscient. Je sentis mes yeux prêts à se révulser, et mon esprit qui partait loin, si loin...Son nez de caractère grec glissa contre la chair fine qui recouvrait mon artère, puis la plus grande douleur que j'eus jamais connue naquit à cet endroit précis.

_I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die  
Erase the silence  
Erase my life  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day  
A world of nothingness  
Blow me away_

J'avais déjà entendu parler de la mort. Quelque chose qui se rapprochait plus ou moins de ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Lorsqu'on meurt d'une hémorragie, le passage de la vie est bien plus facile. Il n'y a aucune violence, aucune douleur...Juste l'apaisement de se libérer d'un liquide qu'on a hébérgé trop longtemps. C'est un peu comme être sous acides. On voit certaines choses qui n'existent pas vraiment, on en oublie d'autre...Le plaisir est si fort qu'il ne reste que nous, notre bourreau, et le silence d'un monde paisible et lointain.

Bientôt, je ne sentis plus la morsure de ses dents aiguisées sous ma peau. Seulement l'aspiration avide et assoiffée, chaque fois que mon coeur lui offrait un battement supplémentaire. Mes yeux ne se fermèrent pas, fixés sur la pierre noire qui se faisait passer pour un toit. Il tenait mes reins fermement, car je m'étais renversée en arrière, impuissante. Régulièrement, presque chaque fois que je le sentais déglutir, il refoulait le léger gémissement de plaisir qui naissait dans sa gorge.

J'eus une dernière pensée pour ma famille. Mes parents, qui passeraient de merveilleuses vacances au Mexique, alors que le cadavre de leur fille unique restera gisant dans une ruelle mal famée de la capitale. Une pensée pour Katy, qui s'offrira une énième fois à Yuri, et qui ne s'inquiètera pas de ne pas me voir au campus ce week-end. Une pensée pour Julien Debret, mon premier amour, à qui je n'ai jamais avoué mes sentiments, et qui ne les connaitra jamais. Et une dernière pensée pour mon meurtrier. Peu importe ce qu'il était, et ce qui l'a poussé à agir comme ça. J'espèrais qu'un jour il réalisera qu'il a commis une erreur aujourd'hui, et qu'il se demandera pourquoi il m'a hait. Finalement, le terrible _Jack L'Eventreur_ règne toujours près de White Chapel.

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_


End file.
